


Guilt Ridden

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hinted Vax'ildan/Percy, M/M, Multi, Post Episode 44 Spoilers, Smut, pwp to a point I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Episode 44+ Vex is the one whom has her soul owned to the Raven Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt Makes Monsters Of Us All

_“Wait Percy….”_ Vex’s voice haunted Percy even as he tried to sleep, tossing and turning in the bed, blankets being tossed aside as he did so. The image of her lifeless body plummeting backwards burned into his mind even as he tried to scrunch his eyes to remove the image but it continued to burn through his attempts.

 

It had been a rough day once they had returned to Whitestone and for Percy especially. After having a heart to heart with Cassandra over what had happened in the temple he had plucked up enough courage to speak to Vax. As expected Vax had lashed out quite rightly at the cause of his sisters’ death and Percy still felt the sting of the black eye forming. He knew he deserved everything that Vax wanted to throw at him for doing what he did but it was nothing compared to the guilt Percy felt clutching his heart like a vice when he caught eyes with Vex briefly in the hall. Percy had staggered into his own room after that, locking the door behind him only to slide against it to crawl into a ball and cry. It had taken him several hours of exhausted crying before he felt strong enough to pull himself into the bed to try and sleep.

 

Percy then woke up sweating and breathing heavily, shaking the image away from his eyes and realised it was still somewhat dark outside but with the crest of morning now beginning to hit as he heard birds slowly chirping. He clambered from the bed, pulling his coat around himself and quietly opened the door to slip out needing some fresh air after his restless night.

 

Carefully he opened the door as quietly as he could and he was greeted with the sight of Vax slumped against the door of Vex’s room fast asleep. The man was arms were folded across his chest and his head tucked into his neck while it leant against the doorframe. Percy chuckled to himself as he closed the door as quietly as he could to creep past the rogue and made his way to a nearby balcony, the doors caked in icicles.

 

Percy grasped the handle and opened the doors to be greeted by brisk cold air and a pink horizon as the sun began to rise over the mountains. His boots caught ice, which had frozen on the stone, and he slid briefly before he managed to brace himself on the railing, his hands crunching through the snow as he did is. Ice bit into his fingers but he ignored it, welcoming the pain of a different kind from the one he felt still in his chest.

 

_He remembered looking over these mountains five years ago, but it had been summer time then when the Briarwoods had come for an impromptu visit and he had escaped the bustle of the dinner with his baby sister Cassandra. Cassandra had teased him about his regal attire to which he returned the favour about her lengthy but beautiful dress that their mother had forced them both to wear._

_Percy remembered waking up in the dungeons and his younger sister, clanging on the door of his cell, frantically trying to open it even as a commotion traveled from upstairs. He remembered Cassandra shaking him and unlocking his chains and they both began to make their escape of the castle, remembering the secret tunnels their father had shown them both when they were young in case of emergencies._

 

_Percy remembered the moment he heard Cassandra scream in agony behind him and her hand slipped from his and the guilt crept up that he hadn’t even thought to turn around and glance back to see if she was with him or not. The same guilt he felt from not waiting for Vex to inspect the vestige before he touched it and caused the blast of necrotic energy to explode out._

 

Percy took a shaky frosty breath and glanced up to see the sun was now cresting over the tips of the mountains before a cough caused him to jump, his hands gripping onto the banister for purchase. Percy glanced behind him to see Vax standing at the door, his arms crossed over his chest and looking somewhat pleased that he had surprised the human.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Vax.” Percy turned around to face him, his hands braced on the banister behind him to keep him steady. Vax smirked, glancing down at the floor for a moment before returning a steely gaze to Percy.

 

“Should I be expecting another one of your talks again?” Percy questioned pointing to his own eye, which was now beginning to swell and was finding it quite difficult to keep open at this rate. Vax chuckled to himself, moving to stand beside Percy on the banister, facing the newly risen sun.

 

“I know what I did was wrong and I should’ve listened-“ Vax’s hand wrapped around Percy’s mouth to shut him up and he could see Vax seething as he gripped hard onto the banister to keep him from lashing out.

 

“You have made your point, Percy and you have paid for it already. I’m not here to berate you over shit that has happened in the past but I wish to ask a favour.”

 

“Mphhmmm?” Percy mumbled from beneath Vax’s hand until the rogue pulled his hand away.

 

“A favour?” Percy repeated, now mirroring Vax on the banister to glance out at the sun.

 

“Vex won’t talk to me about it but I know that you and I both saw what happened in the tomb.” Percy blinked several times, he had tried to block out the events of the previous day but he forced himself to remember the ritual that Kashaw had performed to bring Vex back to life.

 

‘You believe that entity has done something to her?” Vax nodded solemnly, turning his head away to blink away tears.

 

“I don’t know what, but I do know as someone who has prior knowledge of dark entities that you might be able to speak to her about it, Smokeman.” Percy felt the tug of a smile on the edge of his lips but he supressed it, memories of Orthax now flooding into his mind.

 

“Yes, I do believe I may have expertise in that area but- I’m not sure I can…” Vax returned his gaze to Percy a mix of anger and sadness as he braced both hands on Percy’s shoulders and shook him gently.

 

“Percy, I trust that you can do this. We’re family and I trust you to treat us like one now.” Percy downcast his eyes at the floor before Vax surprised him with a slap across the face.

 

“Now, go make her something pretty for the love of Sarenrae we both know that’s one way to get her attention.” Vax petted Percy’s cheek with a laugh before walking back down the hall.

 

“Fuck me why do I get myself into this…” Percy murmured, nursing his cheek before taking a deep breath and making his way to his workshop to draw up some designs.


	2. Guilt Can Bring Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy works furiously to create the siege arrows for Vex when he gets an unexpected visitor.

Percy tossed the arrow into the pile of tarnished arrows before in a rage he pushed everything off the bench of his makeshift workshop in frustration as everything scattered onto the floor.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled his frustration at his mask, keeping his cursing muffled to a minimum. He collapsed against his bench, letting his clothing gather dirt as he knelt on the floor.

 

“Shit… why can’t I do this?” He murmured, taking several deep breaths to calm himself as he now removed his mask to pinch the bridge of his nose between his glasses.

 

‘I never thought you to be quite so vulgar, Percival.” Percy jumped startled at the sound of a familiar female voice, causing him to smack his head hard on the lip of the bench.

 

“Ow! Oh Vex I hadn’t expected you, sorry for the mess.” Percy raised a gloved hand to his head and gestured with a smile, to the mess of tools and broken arrows on the floor around him.

 

Vex chuckled but the smile didn’t reach her eyes at all, something behind it missed her usual sparkle but she nonetheless moved to crouch beside him to help him collect his tools in silence. Percy felt his cheeks and ears grow red when hands occasionally met one another as they grasped the same tool before Percy pulled away in embarrassment.

 

With the tools now returned back to the bench an awkward silence fell between them as Percy removed his mask and held it between his gloved hands, staring at the polarised lenses. Vex’s hands then wrapped around the mask, not quite touching his gloved but close enough that he knew she was within a fingernail touching.

 

Vex carefully coaxed Percy to let go of the mask and she turned it so she could see the smudges of dirt and grime smothering the beak of the mask. The lenses were also covered in glove smudges and she licked her finger to wash away the mess from it.

 

“Did you ever think when you made your deal with Orthax that you might lose control of yourself?”

 

“I hadn’t honestly considered it like that. There had been that thought in my mind and when you asked me, at the time I wasn’t sure at the time. But now I realise that when we confronted him in that corridor that I nearly did yes.”

 

“Percy... I... it’s not important…Oh darling…” Vex put the mask down gently before turning to see Percy looking at her solemnly. She reached up to his head and Percy almost on instinct bowed his head towards her and she ruffled his now dirtied snowy hair free of some of the grime that had collected from the mask.

 

Vex hand slid to his dirt-smudged face, her palm caressing his cheek and her thumb brushing his temple gently and Percy felt his eyes slide close, wanting to reach up and clasp it but realised he needed to let Vex control how much of this she wanted since she had every right to punch him as well.

 

Percy went to to turn his head to kiss her palm but found her other hand grasping his face and lips kissed his own, stunning him as his eyes flew open at the surprise. All caution flew to the wind as he wrapped his hands around her back, pulling his gloves off behind her and threw them to the ground as his hands moved, one around her lower back and the other moving to entangle in her hair.

 

He felt Vex smile against him but she didn’t pull away as one hand slipped beneath his coat to coax him to remove it and the other slipped behind his neck to burrow into his hair. His coat slipped to puddle on the floor and Percy pushed it aside with his boot as she turned them so her back was bumping against the bench. She hoisted herself up the bench so she sat with her legs dangling and pulled Percy between her legs as they wrapped around his waist.

 

Using the ascot she wrapped her fingers around it and coaxed him back to meet his lips but he suddenly held back, his head now bowed to the floor.

 

“What are we doing, Vex?” he glanced up, his eyes bristling with tears but he refused to let them spill even as Vex wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a tight hug. Percy burrowed his head into her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist, feeling his own body shaking.

 

“I’m so sorry Vex… I never meant for this to happen…” Vex pushed his head back, her hands on either side of his head now, keeping his gaze locked on hers.

 

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo The Third, do not allow this to change you. It’s in the past darling and we can’t change what has happened but we can change the present if we wish it.” Vex gently kissed him on the cheek, before pulling back again the smile now reaching her eyes.

 

“I will make you something lovely I promise.” Percy managed a weak smile before it broke into a grin as Vex’s eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly. Percy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her off the bench until her feet landed softly on the floor.

 

“Good I wouldn’t want any less from you, Darling.” Vex gave him one of her winning winks and danced out of the room.

 

“Now Percival you better make this fucking count, your balls are on the line now.” he murmured to himself as he picked up his coat and gloves from the floor to dress again to work once again on the siege arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had pondered to allow the scene to go longer but i figured on the state Percy was still I didn't think he would want to go all out just yet, things may change later on :P


	3. Minor Guilty Confessions & Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is still working on those siege arrows for Vex when she comes to visit him, unexpected things tend to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU for Episode 44+ Vex is the one whom has her soul owned to the Raven Queen.

Concentrating on perfecting the last batch of siege arrows for Vex, Percy had failed to notice her humming enter his room and casually sit on his workbench, legs dangling over the edge as she waited patiently for Percy to finish.

 

Hammering away, it took Percy to finish about five arrows and was about to put them into the pile when he found Vex sitting there, her hands outstretched for them. He’d be lying if he hadn’t been startled by her sudden appearance but nonetheless placed them in her hands.

 

“Do they meet your standards?” His mask muffled his voice and Vex laughed but Percy could tell even though the lenses that something else was troubling her. Placing the arrows on the bench, Vex reached out to gently grasp the sides of his mask and raised it over his head revealing his flushed cheeks.

 

“Darling they are lovely.” She gave him a sly smile coaxing him forward with her hands on his face and kissed him, but Percy could tell her heart wasn’t fully into it. It had been like a ghost might as well had been in her place while she was kissing him as if there was no sou-

 

Percy pulled back from the kiss abruptly as if the thought had ripped through his brain and he carefully extracted himself from her hands, pulling his mask and gloves off and moving to shut the door to his temporary workshop in the castle.

 

“Percy!” He ignored her as he hung his mask with his gloves on a hook near the door and added his coat to another hook and he glared at the door, refusing to look at her. He could feel anger boiling inside, angry that she hadn’t told him, angry that she hadn’t confided in him while the other side of him screamed at him to respect that she would’ve wanted this time to think about it.

 

“Percy?” her soft voice came from behind him and he turned on his heel in an instant causing Vex to take a brief step back in surprise. Trying to prevent himself from yelling at her, he again ignored her by pushing past her to his workbench.

 

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo The Third, for fucks sake would you talk to me?” Vex yelled grasping Percy’s arm halting him on the spot, as he struggled to look at her. Vex glanced at his face and it seemed to click all at once that he had figured it out and her grip disappeared instantly allowing him to progress to his table.

 

Percy gripped onto the table his knuckles going white as he desperately tried to suppress his anger. He couldn’t believe how angry he was at her, he understood that she would’ve wanted to keep this to herself but he was surprised at how pissed he felt at her not at least speaking to him about it.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Honestly? I’m embarrassed to say just now...” Percy managed to keep his tone even but it was bristling with the fire of his anger behind it. It was so obvious why hadn’t he picked it earlier but to her credit Vex had kept the façade up long enough until now which had to indicate something else had caused her to drop her usual mask.

 

“She spoke to me, Percy.” Percy gripped onto the table harder at the sound of her voice going soft, ignoring the splinters entering his cracked dirtied hands. Only a month before they had just dealt with his demons hold on his soul and now he had allowed an entity to claim hers.

 

“ _This is you my champion, you are fate-touched. The choice is yours; breathe earth or ruin, maker or martyr, conqueror, tyrant or nothing.”_

 

Percy suddenly lashed out with a gut wrenching scream, pushing his tools and the arrows off the bench in a fit of rage as he began pacing the back of the room away from Vex. As he paced his eye caught the glint from his guns and as he went to reach for them a hand darted between them, grasping his wrist rather hard to stop him.

 

“Percival!” Vex brought his hand into view and he noticed blood trickling down his fingers from the cuts he had received. He stared at their hands for a while before Vex slowly coaxed him to the make shift bed, making him sit down as she began to methodically pull the splinters free.

 

“I’m no Pike but you’ve certainly done a number on your hand.” Vex smiled and Percy with his free hand reached out to lay his hand against her cheek, his thumb brushing over her eyes.

 

“Sorry…” Percy murmured, wincing when Vex pulled a splinter out harder than he would’ve liked. She turned her head briefly to kiss his palm before concentrating on his injured hand and Percy felt the familiar warmth of her healing spell coursing through his hand as the wounds closed over.

 

“Thanks…” Vex then surprised him again by wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a fierce hug but Percy paused for a moment before gingerly wrapping his own arms around her back in response.

 

“I’m sorry Percy. I should’ve spoken to you sooner about this. I was just so scared.” Her voice suddenly began to choke and Percy pushed her back to see her expression and it terrified him. He hadn’t seen her this scared since they had lost Pike to The Glabrezu all those years ago. Even Grog's near death had been close but this was on a new level of scared for her.

 

‘We’ll work this out, I don’t know how but we are going to get through this with you. The Raven Queen may have her strings but-“ Almost as if to confirm this both of them jumped when they heard a whooshing sound, kicking up the dirt around the workshop and a black raven materialised within black smoke on Percy’s workbench.

 

Vex pulled herself from Percy’s embrace and stood up like she was possessed and Percy caught the glint of black filling her eyes, as she began to walk fluidly to the raven. The raven squawked and tottered on the wooden bench, pecking at the wood before it noticed Vex approaching it, her hand outstretched towards it.

 

The raven squawked again before it tottered to Vex’s hand, poking it briefly before climbing onto her hand as she lowered it onto the desk. As she raised her hand the raven seemed to distort and change, the smoke now wrapping around her like a cloak. The smoke had begun incorporeal but now began to become corporeal and feathers now seemed to grow from the smoke, as the cloak became cloth like around Vex’s body. The smoke dissipated and Vex staggered on the spot even as Percy rushed over to her in a state of worry.

 

“Vex? Darling?” Vex turned to Percy and her eyes were still black for a moment before the black slowly began to disappear and she blinked several times before her focus caught Percy’s eyes. She went to lift her arm but found it heavier than before and she noticed the cloak around her, which fit her perfectly.

 

“Wow..what…” Vex’s voice was croaky at first and she was struggling to understand where the cloak had come from when the rush of the raven’s visit hit her like a tidal wave. She automatically reached out to grab Percy for support, grasping his hands rather hard as she tried to make sense of the situation.

 

“Vex?” Percy asked again as her head went down for a moment before she lifted her head and he could see that realisation was now hitting her.

 

“This is her gift to me Percy. _She said to use it wisely, my champion._ “ Now Percy was no cloth maker but he didn’t need to be to see that was incredibly rare material, almost as if it were made of smoke. It felt lightweight against his hands, almost like it had been crafted from raven feathers but didn’t have the weight of them.

 

“Well Your Majesty, what happens now?” Percy teased lightly and Vex could only chuckle as she continued to grip onto him.

 

“Percy…” she laughed, releasing his hands briefly to twirl in it before coming to a stop putting on a mocking expression of those who tend to look over others. Percy grinned, bowing down on one knee, even as he heard Vex snigger from above him.

 

“Arise, my subject.” Vex reached down to grasp Percy’s hand and pulled him to his feet, a bright smile on her face.

 

‘What is your first order, Your Majesty?” Vex peeked her tongue between her teeth as Percy stood in front of her and gently unclasped the cloak from her neck only to toss it none too gently over his own coat on the hook.

 

“Perci-“ Vex went to admonish him but he grinned leaning forward and clasping her head between his hands to kiss her deeply. All of the emotion of the past hour had dissipated and this seemed like the first real kiss they had ever had. No longer filled with any other emotion other than how they felt for one another.

 

Vex’s hands moved to wrap around his neck before one slid to his hair, fingers entangling in the roots as she gently pulled when he kissed the corner of her lips and clasped the small of her back, his hands skimming her hip. His free hand slipped beneath her vest and his fingers crept up her stomach to her breasts.

 

“Never figured you to be a tits man, Percy. Always figured you’d be an arse kind of guy.” Vex said breathlessly as she bit onto his lip when his thumb flicked and squeezed her aureola. Percy pulled back for a moment confusion written on his face before Vex pulled him back to kiss him deeper.

 

“Maybe that was Vax....who knows with my brother. You should ask him to show you sometime.” Percy grinned against her as she began to push him backwards towards the bed, forcing him to sit down and his hands sliding to his side as she freed their boots and she crawled to straddle his lap before returning to kiss him, her hands finding the ascot around his neck to pull him closer.

 

“Maybe I will ask him then.” He chuckled as one hand returned to the small of her back and the other returned to her breast, feeling her soft skin between his fingers. Vex laughed, her body shaking beneath his fingers when she began to slide her own hands between his clothing to undress him.

 

A few awkward moments he was free of his ascot and shirt, which were dumped beside the bed as he worked on removing her coat and vest leaving it to puddle on the floor as well leaving them both bare-chested. Vex briefly shook her long black and curly hair free of her hair tie and her hair cascaded over her shoulders and stopped just shy of covering her nipple.

 

Percy licked his lips and hungrily claimed her nipple when she was still flicking her hair and he could’ve sworn he heard her moan or growl from the sensation of his tongue swirling around her nipple. This was confirmed when her hand wrapped around his head and grasped his hair rather hard, holding his head to her breast.

 

He glanced up from where he was to see Vex with her eyes closed and she was biting her lip whenever he scraped his teeth against her skin. He held one between his teeth while his free hand moved the small of her back and flicked her other nipple and her back arched and this time he heard her moan.

 

The hand behind his head the yanked his head back and her body sunk down slightly so she was now level with his head, the expression on her face was one of sultry hunger, kissing him with a bruising kiss, biting his lips as her hand slipped down his chest feeling the muscles reacting to her touch as he hand slipped lower and lower to the bulge which pressed against his work leathers.

 

“You’re not the only one who knows a few tricks, Percival.” She sounded like a siren trying to seduce him and he happily went along with it as she began to kiss his neck and jugular leaving him to kiss her shoulder and grasp onto her hips to keep her steady. Her fingers deliberately dragged across the bulge and his breath caught in his throat for a moment and his felt Vex smile against his neck, hearing her snigger near his ear.

 

Fingernails then began to lightly run from his knee up the inside of his thigh to where his balls sat and her fingers traced their shape and he hissed in her ear, burrowing his head into her shoulder when she cupped them in her hand, between forefinger and thumb.

 

Vex snickered to herself, listening to him hiss as she lightly scratched the clothing between his genitals and she felt him shiver against her.

 

“Fuucccckk…” came the hiss in her ear when she began to slowly rub friction between the clothing and his groin.

 

“Such vulgarity Percy, I should do this more.” Vex chuckled, kissing his cheek with a smile, Percy then slipped to his right, so he now lay more comfortably on the bed and shifted Vex so she was now laid above him.

 

“Eager are we?” Vex teased until he reached up to pull her down to be level with him, kissed her soundly on the mouth.

 

“Are you sure about this Vex?” After he pushed her back slightly, he brushed her hair behind her ear even as it tried to cascade back over her shoulder.

 

“What do you mean?“ she glanced up from his lips to tilt her head like a confused puppy, causing him to smile.

 

“You now what I mean, don’t change the subject.” he tickled her sides with his fingers even as she briefly squirmed with a grin.

 

“Percy you have always been there for me, I appreciate that wholeheartedly. We’ll just have to take it one step at a time.” Vex grasped his face between her hands, kissing him on the cheek before pulling back to gauge his reaction.

 

“I was actually referring to the sex but if you don’t want to-“ Percy grinned wickedly even as Vex rolled her eyes with a groan and claimed his lips for hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned from being incredibly broody when I began to write this to being smutty in the end, oops :P


	4. Guilty Pleasures and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes good things comes with giving presents even if they are filled with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers also for Episode 48 - Into the Frostweald I guess.

It had been an interesting night between Vex and Percy and they were both sound asleep on the bed. One of her arms was strewn across Percy’s chest and her other arm hanging off the edge, touching the floor. Percy had been pushed against the wall, his body curled around Vex, his hand around her waist and the other on the pillow above her head.  
  
Vex shifted against Percy whom grumbled in his sleep as his back rubbed against the wall even as Vex stretched gently kicking him as she did so before rolling of the bed to dress herself.  
  
Percy creaked an eye open when the bed dipped and Vex sat on the edge her back exposed to him as she tried to sort through their discarded clothing. He carefully sat up to wrap an arm around her waist, giving him leverage as he kissed her shoulders and nuzzled her beautiful long black hair with his nose. Vex leant back into him, her head on his shoulder now when he began to kiss up her neck, her attempts to get dressed now forgotten.  
  
“Percy…” Her sleepy voice whispered to him, reaching behind her for his head, cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand and he turned his head into her palm kissing it briefly before kissing her fingers.  
  
"Percy..." she repeated her voice a little clearer and he stopped, leaning his forehead on her shoulder with a deep sigh.  
  
"Sorry Vex." he murmured as her hand moved away and Percy pulled himself away reluctantly. He decided to focus on the roof of the workshop, his eyes catching the grooves to follow them like a pattern trying to distract himself from glancing at her while she dressed. He heard her feet stamp on the floor and he glanced over now to see her fully clothed as she tied the laces on her boots before turning to him. He had seen this look before when she had apologised for stopping him from jumping into the acid to retrieve his gun, so he reached out and placed his hand on hers on the bed.  
  
"Whatever you are going to say Vex, know that I understand and I won't push it further if you don't want to."  
  
"It's just we've got a lot going on at the moment with the dragons and finding the vestiges. I just don't want things to get complicated while we are trying to save the world."  
  
"You also don't want to create more drama within the group because of Keyleth and Vax?" Percy quirked an eyebrow with a smirk when Vex opened her mouth several times before nodding in agreement.  
  
“I understand Vex. Just know that I will always be here if you change your mind and I will continue to make you pretty shiny things for you to have.” Percy clasped Vex’s hand gently, kissing it briefly before placing it back down on the bed.  
  
Percy noticed with a smile that Vex hadn’t moved, staring at her hand before she suddenly reached out and kissed him deeply before racing from the room, shutting the door behind her. Percy sighed heavily and leant back with his hands behind his head as he rested back on the pillow, staring at the roof above him.  
  
He sighed heavily before realising he was still stark naked and if any peeked through the door they would see a whole lot of him that he would prefer they didn’t see. Dressing and adjusting his cloak and pulled out the beginnings of the jewelry he had begun to make before he decided to work on the siege arrows for Vex.   
  
**  
The next day after they had returned from fighting in Pyrah after successfully closing the rift, which had presumably been opened to free Thordak, Percy knocked tentatively on the door to Vex's room as he grimly smiled to one of the ghostly servants passing by.  The door swung open and there stood Vex in her nightclothes, her hair looking frazzled and all over the place, it was quite an amusing sight to see.  
  
“Percival?” He had always admired how she continued to call him by his first name instead of Percy, as it always seemed to bring a flutter of butterflies to his stomach. Something about her refusal to use his nickname just made him so proud of how endearing she was without actually meaning to be.  
  
“Vex, can we talk?” He still held the prize behind his back as she opened the door and backed up allowing him to enter the room and close the door behind him. Beside him he found Trinket making happy huffing noises as Trinket began to nuzzle Percy’s leg as a greeting.  
  
“Hello Trinket.” Percy carefully changed the prize to be in his left hand as he bent down to Trinket’s level and scratched him behind the ears.  
  
"I promise Trinket, I will try my outmost to keep your mum out of danger okay?"  Percy said in a low voice but Percy didn’t need to glance at Vex to know she could hear it as well. While Percy had never an opinion on Trinket before, he felt comfortable that the bear would understand him to a point. Trinket growled quietly as if to say what a load of bullshit, you got mum killed in the temple and Percy sighed heavily.  
  
"I know. It was all my fault and I take full responsibility for that too." Trinket huffed again and Percy could only guess that the bear agreed with him.  
  
“I trust you to keep her safe if I am unable to alright?” Trinket huffed happy noises again and rubbed his head against Percy’s shoulder nearly knocking Percy over as he did so before he trotted over to him mum and curled at the foot of the bed where she stood waiting with a curious smile.  
  
"Percy? What do you have behind your back?" Vex pondered curiously trying to peer around him as she approached, briefly scratching Trinket behind the ears.  
  
"Well, since I haven't quite got the materials to make the bro-yes I know when we get back to Whitestone I will look into it-“ He paused mid sentence when Vex went to protest clearly on the same thought. “-Instead I made a small thing for...well I'll let you look at it rather than spoil the surprise." From behind his back, Percy pulled out the vinaigrette jewelry and then placed it gently into Vex's outstretched hand.  
  
While he wasn't a skilled goldsmith, he had an idea of how to craft and bend metal into small intricate pieces since he had made similar intricate crafting for his gun before. It wasn't as pretty as he would've liked since he was someone who prided himself on little details but with limited resources he had made do with what he had.  
  
“It’s not perfect and I intend to fix it up a little when I have more resources at my disp-“ He found himself pleasantly cut off by Vex excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly on the lips.  
  
Surprised by her sudden turnabout from the previous time they had spent together, he didn’t reciprocate her kiss and Vex seemed to notice this as she rolled back down onto her heels.  
  
“Sorry, got a little excited.” Vex mumbled, pulling her arms away and cradling the jewelry between her hands in front of her.  
  
‘It’s beautiful, Percy.” Percy loved it when he saw her eyes light up when gold or something shiny was given to her. It was like sunlight had decidedly beamed out of her eyes and she became a ravenous vulture for it, knowing she would get it whether it killed her. That thought seemed to suddenly smack him in the chest again, the guilt curling around as his stomach churned in response.   
  
“Percival?”  
  
“You’re still thinking about the incident aren’t you?” Even Vex couldn’t bring herself to say it still. It was still so raw between them they still hadn’t found a way to actually talk about it properly without one of them changing the subject.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Then lets find a way to forget shall we?” Vex cut him off before he even thought to protest, pressing her lips to his and her hand sliding beneath his shirt as her fingers curled in his chest hair.  
  
“Vex…” he growled, as he tried to push her away gently but she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back briefly.  
  
“Yes, Percival?” Vex was grinning from ear to ear and he couldn’t help but reciprocate her smile with his own since she always found a way to convince him with just a winning smile and a wink.  
  
“We’re going to have to have a proper conversation about this some time, you know.” Percy sighed heavily when Vex rose on her toes to kiss his nose gently, bumping his glasses briefly.  
  
“Eventually, but for now lets have some fun, lets live a little.” She chuckled, adjusting his glasses back onto his nose before kissing him. Reluctantly he allowed her to begin to undress him, his shirt puddled onto the floor with her nightwear as they wound their way to her bed, Vex placing the jewelry safely on the beside table and a Trinket grumbled as he avoided being stumbled over by the pair.  
  
Percy clambered onto the bed after Vex nudged him backwards to settle against the pillows and Vex settled over him, the two not breaking apart until Vex pulled away to kiss his collarbone and her hands began to work their way down his chest until she gripped onto the belt of his pants loosening it slightly to give her hand room to slide between it.  
  
"Vex..." came Percy's exasperated voice as he reached out to stop her and she lifted her to head to meet his gaze even as she grinned to rest her hand on his crotch.  
  
“Why not? You give me presents all the time, why shouldn’t I return the favour?” Vex grinned wickedly, her hand still tactfully sitting atop the bulge in his pants as her fingers methodically drummed against his skin. Percy sighed heavily, pulling his glasses off to place them on the bedside table, even as Vex began to giggle at his exasperation, leaning up to briefly kiss his lips as she began to pepper butterfly kisses down his neck to his chest.  
  
Both her hands then gently slid his under garments down his legs and watching with slight glee when she noticed his shaft spring up slightly as it was freed.  She gently clasped his balls in her hand and he hissed between his teeth when her fingernails carefully scratched underneath his shaft absently.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me, Vex.”  Vex chuckled but he heard the tone in her laugh had changed hauntingly and he opened his closed eyes to see her hesitating, glancing from between his legs to his eyes.   
  
“Sorry Vex I didn’t mean to-” Vex in an instant rolled off him to sit on the side of the bed, her hands between her lap.  
  
“Shit…” Percy whispered under his breath as he pulled the pants back up from around his ankles before cautiously crawling to sit beside her, gently reaching to clasp her hand but she jerked her hands away leaving him guilty and cold. Typical of course he would fuck it up by saying something incredibly heartless without thinking even though he had meant it in the best way possible. While he had been trying to be a better person for Keyleth it seemed he would have a long way to go before he could fix himself from being a broken person.  
  
“Vex, I apologise if I offended in any way. I’ve just grown so used to being in the control of Orthax that I’ve learnt not to filter anymore. He has changed me in a way I didn’t expect him to from when I was young. I become cold and closed off from the world around me, so set on the vengeance of my family that worrying about death didn’t occur to me at all. So when I grasped that armor I didn’t think to even look or even wait for anyone to check for traps, it hadn’t even occurred to me that death could’ve been around the corner and instead I had inadvertently caused yours instead.” Vex had been wringing her hands together as he spoke until she now cautiously grasped his, holding it between them like a link.   
  
“I’ve been putting on such a front that I’m not scared of dying that I’ve forgotten how terrified I am. I’ve been trying to put on a brave face for all of you so you wouldn’t worry but honestly I’m shaking on the inside, Percy. I’m terrified of what the Raven Queen wants with me and her fucking dreams aren’t exactly forthcoming.” Vex spat out the last of sentence with venom more out of frustration of the Raven Queen being ambiguous rather than being angry with Percy.  
  
“Did you want to come with me to the Raven Queens Temple if we do ever return to Vasselheim?”  
  
“Only if you would like me to, Vex.” He squeezed her hand gently and she leant against his shoulder, their hands still linked between them. With his free hand he reached to clasp the side of her head that was furthest from him, cupping her cheek and she pulled back for a moment, now keeping his gaze.  
  
“Are you sure?” Percy asked this quietly, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone and pushing her hair behind her elven ears. He had always been entranced by elves ever since he had been young and ambassadors had visited during one of Julius’s regal balls that he loved to organize.   
  
_Percy remembered being quite young at the time and the ambassador had brought his children along with his wife as he greeted Julius._  
  
 _Percy had let curiosity get the better of him as he peeked from the banister above, peering between the supports, watching as the kids pulled on their mothers hand and their father’s cloak._  
  
 _Percy could just make out the details of the conversation and gathered that they were the Elven Ambassadors from a distant town between the Verdant Expanse and Stormcrest Mountains. He had done a lot of research on elves and knew of an Elven town but there was never much information about it written in books so he only had hearsay to go off._  
  
 _“Children!” Percy heard the father call out to the siblings as two of them had begun to climb the stairs towards him, forcing him to shift backwards._  
  
 _“But Papa!” came the whining voice of the son even as the other child whom Percy could just make out was his sister, was trying to climb onto the banister and use it as a slide._  
  
 _The boy crawled up the steps and caught sight of Percy peering to the side, clinging to the banister supports to hide away from the children. The boy paused for a moment, as his sister caught up to him before the sister grinned in glee and charged up the steps towards Percy with her brother hot on her heels._  
  
 _Percy stumbled before falling onto his bum when he had tried to back away and he heard the sister giggling above him with her hand outstretched. Percy reluctantly allowed the girl to pull him to his feet and Percy noticed their matching dark brown hair hitting their shoulders._  
  
 _“You’re funny looking...” the girl giggled as she pushed her hair behind her ear revealing pointed ears._  
  
 _"I could say the same to you." Percy stammered out even as the two giggled at him._  
  
 _"Do humies always wear strange things?" Percy looked almost hurt when she referred to the pajamas he wore._  
  
 _"What's it to you?" Percy crossed his arms in effort to seem unfazed by the back-handed comment._  
  
 _"Sis! Stop being nosy." The brother admonished his little sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back into a headlock._  
  
 _"Leggooofme!" the girl had raised her voice as she wrestled herself free of her brother's grip before bonking him hard on the nose._  
  
 _“Come now, children…” Percy heard their mother call out from below the stairs and the kids glanced at Percy before they raced down to meet their parents._  
  
 _"Now what have you two been up to?"_  
  
 _"Making friends, Mama."_  
  
 _"Is that so?"_  
  
 _"Yup we met a little humie up there." Percy tried to shrink away from the light so he was out of sight._  
  
 _"Percival, why don't you come and say hello?" Julius's voice traveled from below as Percy begrudgingly walked down the steps to stand beside his older brother and sister._  
  
 _"Percy I would like you to meet Lord and Lady of Syngorn and I do believe you’ve met their children, Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan?"_  
  
Percy ripped himself from his own memory and Vex nearly pulled away in alarm when he squeezed her hand rather tightly.  
  
"We met before. When we were young I mean. Your parents had been invited to a regal ball by my brother to secure some trade deals I believe between Whitestone and Syngorn." Vex frowned for a moment as she tried to remember her childhood before her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“That was you?” she whispered breathlessly, reaching out to now clasp his head in her hand, her thumb brushing against his ear. Percy only numbly nodded in response, leaning his head into her hand while he squeezed her hand gently.  
  
“You have changed so much since then.”  
  
“You mean besides the hair and the clumsiness?” Percy chuckled softly when Vex grinned gently pulling his head towards hers so their foreheads were now touching.  
  
“Lady Fate likes to make sure we meet it seems.” Vex resigned heavily, brushing her nose against his and kissed him lightly.  
  
“She certainly does…” Percy murmured between the kissing, his hand resting behind her neck, his fingers curling in her long auburn hair. Vex pulled back to rest her head in his chest and he pulled her into a hug and they sat there for what seemed like ages just happy to be in each others company.   
  
It lasted until Vex’s hand began crawling up his chest until it gripped his chin for a quick kiss then pushed him backwards into the pillows to lie on the bed even as she rolled into his chest and Percy simply wrapped an arm around her back pulling her in.  
  
“You’re my Trinket now...” Vex murmured even as Trinket growled in response to his name, his ears pricking up and the two of them could see Trinket padding over to the edge of the bed to their laughter.  Vex reached over Percy to scratch Trinkets ears whom made a happy growl in response as he licked Percy’s hand, forgiving him for now at least.  
  
“Oh buddy, you will always be my number one Trinket.” Vex cooed and chuckled as Trinket made happy growling sounds in reply before lying down on the floor beside the bed.   
  
“To be fair I’m technically your Trinket Maker.” Percy smirked at Vex who chuckled at the thought, now looming over him, their lips inches apart.   
  
“My Trinket Maker then.”  She grinned before claiming his lips again, hands sliding down his chest.  
  
“We should probably do something about this though.”  Percy frowned for a moment befuddled by what she meant until she bowed her head, pulling his underwear aside and took the whole length of his cock in her hand, briefly placing it in her mouth.   
  
Percy had forgotten that he was still hard from before so the feeling of her hot mouth and her tongue swirling around the tip made him remember very quickly. His hands wrapped into her hair as his free hand went back onto the edge of the bed as he gripped onto it for purchase, his eyes fluttering just slightly. He could feel his arm shaking from holding his weight and eventually ended up laying on the edge of the bed as he grew exhausted from holding himself up against the pleasurable distraction of Vex's tongue.  
  
"Fuck me..." he mumbled beneath his breath and he felt Vex chuckle against him, her teeth scratching against his cock as he did so which only made his body shake even more. She pulled away to his displeasure when her hand took a hold of him which nearly made him jolt at how cold her hand was but this was soon forgotten when she collected per-ejaculation from the tip of his cock and used it to briefly coat his cock, her hand now beginning a slow rhythm up and down. Eventually she had to pause when she found she was getting friction from the way the hairs above his cock stood on end and Percy was biting his lips with his teeth.  
  
“I wonder…” Vex trailed off, reaching over Percy so her hair fell into his face as she rummaged through the drawers near her bed before pulling out a vial.  
  
“Scanlan..”  they both sighed in exasperation before laughing as Vex uncorked the vial and poured the substance on her hand before re-corking the vial and placing it away. Percy brushed Vex’s hair behind her ear again and marveled at her beautiful she was, it wasn’t like he had never noticed it was just it struck him suddenly. Vex’s hand began to slide along his cock and her free hand scratched his balls and she heard him hiss between his teeth as she slowly increased the pace.   
  
“Vex…” he muttered out as Vex began to gently bite his ear lobe.  
  
“Mmm? Yes dear?” she stopped sliding her hand to gaze at him so her grasp rested at the tip, her thumb running circles along edge.  
  
“You tease.” He mumbled causing Vex to chuckle and kiss him lightly on the nose.  
  
“I take pride in it, Percival.” She drawled moving to kiss his collarbone and return to sliding her hand down the length of his shaft. She now lay beside him, her eyes concentrating for a moment on quickening the pace of her hand before she glanced at Percy whom eyes were closed and his mouth agape, his hands grasping the sheets beneath him.  Vex leant forward, claiming his lips and his eyes flew open and she could see he was growing close to release.  
  
“Ve-“ he began but cut himself off to breathe, sweat forming on his brow.  
  
Percy pulled away to swallow and breathe the pressure now becoming to much for him to bare any longer and his body jerked as Vex felt the warm liquid filling her palm as she coaxed him down, feeling him grow soft in her hand as he relaxed. Cleaning her hand and his cock with a cloth Vex nuzzled into his chest once he had readjusted to be on the pillows and breathed in his sweaty post-sex scent.  
  
Sex is always a strange smell and everyone is different with their own different scent but for Percy his seemed to combine with gunpowder and ash which makes for an interesting burnt sweet smell. Vex didn't seem to mind, having grown used to being around Percy's burnt gunpowder scent.  
  
"I will return this favour sometime, Vex." Vex lifted her head to be level with his, kissing him on the cheek with a sly grin.  
  
"I look forward to it, Trinket Maker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have no fucking clue what Percy is trying to make for the jewelry (and still don't as of Episode 51) I make creative liberties based off fan theories from what was said in Into The Frostweald by Taliesin. I also hadn't intended to do this mini oral sex scene but I had to, so here you go :P


	5. Returning Guilty Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning the favour helps push away the cobwebs of worry and danger for a little while at least.

“How’s Trinket?” a voice asked behind her as Vex turned to see Percy jogging to catch up with her. He heard a growl from ahead of him and he saw Trinket running around happily now that he was free to move around instead of being stuck in the crystal.

 

“Happy.” he heard Vex say quietly beside him and Percy gently bumped her with his shoulder to get her attention.

 

“Vex?”

 

"I'm sorry we didn't solve it sooner..." Percy mumbled as he glanced back to see the rest of group hovered around Pike whom was on sitting on Grogs shoulder with Scanlan on the other as they began to walk back through the snow again.

 

The aging effects still hadn't been removed so it was very peculiar to see both the elves with crows nests near their eyes and frown lines as they both talked in hushed tones beside one another holding hands.

 

Vex had been cured by the Androsphinx of the aging effect so it was incredibly jarring to notice that the twins looked no longer like twins. While Vax had always insisted that he was the elder of the two, he looked significantly older now and Percy could see his crows nest had grown more wrinkles. Percy glanced back at Vex and seeing her look youthful compared to her brother made his head spin briefly.

 

"Very distinguished look your brother has now."

 

"Yes, I'm sure my brother is lapping up all the attention Keyleth is giving him now they have something other than love to talk about."

 

“That sounded mildly jealous of you Vex.” Vex huffed in response and Percy chuckled gently patting her hand before stepping back only for Pike to suddenly yell out and everything went still around them when they noted Grog had fallen face first into the snow.

 

**

 

Percy’s head was still spinning from the ordeal with Craven Edge that he had failed to notice Vex pottering behind him until she caught up, linking her arm with his as they made their way towards his makeshift workshop in the mansion.

 

"Percy?"

 

"Vex, sorry. Had a lot on my mind."

 

"Yeah having a face-off with an evil sword does tend to do that to you." Vex teased, bumping him with her hip.

 

"Indeed, though your brother is right though."

 

“My brother is also an impulsive git.”

 

“Well that’s your opinion but he’s still right. I am sometimes too clever for my own good.”

 

"While that may be true, remember we must own our faults. You didn't know at the time that this would happen-"

 

"Didn't I? It spoke to me, Vex. I knew what it was capable of and without even thinking I gave it to Grog.“  


“Percy we all make mistakes and we must own up to them. It was pretty cool before everything went wrong.”

 

“Thanks but I think this is something I needed to learn from.”

 

“What don’t give Grog evil dark shit?” Vex mused, squeezing his hand briefly.

 

“Yes indeed, don’t give Grog the evil talking sword.”

 

‘Oh Percival, don’t do this to yourself. What’s done is done we must learn from this moment and not let it change us for the worse.”

 

‘What like the broom you stole from Gern?” Vex gasped and slapped him hard on the arm and Percy yelped for a moment before he chuckled.

 

“I didn’t steal it... I borrowed it with the intention of returning it and just never did...” Percy raised an eyebrow at her as she tried to justify it to herself, but she conceded defeat with a sigh and shrugged.

 

“Yes I know, I should take a leaf from my own book. But at least you can make me something lovely other than arrows...” Vex teased, leaning on his arm and shoulder and Percy glanced down with a smile.

 

“Now that was cold hearted, Vex’ahlia.” Vex poked her tongue out between her teeth and Percy could only shake his head with a grin as they made their way into the mansion.

 

**

 

While Vex happily passed him tools as they both continued to tinker at the modifications for the broom, they shared stories trying to distract themselves of the days events but Percy was finding it hard to focus being in such close proximity to Vex.

 

"I think that will have to be enough for now until we get the time to buy some more items in Vasselheim or Whitestone."

 

"Thank you, Percy. I appreciate this." He grunted in response and Vex grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, pulling him closer to her. Grasping his mask, she coaxed it free from his head even as he automatically pulled his glasses from his breast pocket and slid them on once the mask was removed.

 

Vex could see how defeated he felt in his eyes, no longer holding the sparkle of creativity for making things. While she still felt a pang of anger that Percy hadn't opened up to the group about the sword so they could have dealt with it as a family earlier she knew he was hurting more than he needed to be. He should've known how broken he would be after losing Orthax and it was like losing a part of his soul which didn't know how to repair from the loss. He had been through so much that the group had failed to realise the mask he had put on since he met them was just a mask hiding his own uncertainties and guilt of losing his family. Now that he had let the mask drop, it was becoming clear that he was trying to work out what to do next.

 

Vex reached out and clasped Percy’s cheek and he leant into it without any hesitation, her fingers brushing against his ear as she tried to provide some sort of comfort.

 

“Hey…” She leant forward to gently press her lips to his forehead before pulling away but found Percy wanted her to remain as he moved in, his arms wrapping around her waist and his head burrowed into her chest. Her hand slid from his cheek to be behind his head stroking his hair as the other held onto his back, trying to comfort him feeling how stressed his muscles were.

 

“Turn around.” Vex whispered into his ear and he glanced up blinking from her shoulder to frown before shaking his head of whatever doubt he had and complied, turning so his back was to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her lap to lean against the bench where she sat and slowly began to massage the knots in his back, grinning when she heard a noise of moan or pleasure as the feeling of her hands kneading the knots free in his shoulders and upper back.

 

“I should get Trinket to give you massages. He is an excellent masseur.” Percy leant his head back in alarm, his glasses pressing against his nose.

 

“Uh, that sounds lovely but I don’t really want that kind of massage thanks.” Vex laughed, kissing his forehead before pulling back watching as his eyes fluttered close when she found a particular tight knot in his shoulder blade.

 

“Why is that Percival? Grog always liked Trinkets massages.” She chuckled and she saw the smile creep onto his face.

 

“Grog is a Goliath and I’m damn sure he can handle Trinket’s weight better than my own human frame. Besides this is how I’d prefer my massages thank you.”

 

“Is that so?” he could almost hear the smirk pulling at her lips and Percy opened his eyes to peer through his glasses to see it. He reached behind him and as he turned slightly on the spot he coaxed Vex to lean down and kiss him deeply. He could feel her smiling against him, teeth clamoring and tongues waggling to meet the other. Her hands slid from behind his back to slip against his chest, sliding down his front, her fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt as she did so.

 

He hummed against her throat appreciatively when her hand slid between his clothing and patted his chest, her hand finding his heartbeat thrumming against her palm. His hand had only moved to rest on her knee so he could support this odd angle when he had turned, before gently sliding it up her thigh to sit just shy of the juncture of her legs, his hand encircling her thigh, his fingers brushing against her groin.

 

“Percival…” she pulled away to allow them to gasp for breath. “That is cheating.”

 

Percy only smirked kissing her lips against before moving down her chest, her hand sliding from his neck to rest against the bench, her lips caught between her teeth when he kissed his way down her clothing to her legs.

 

“I thought I should return the favour.” Percy grinned wickedly his chin resting just at the base of her legs as he turned on the spot to face her properly, pulling her legs over his shoulders and slowly but surely coaxed her to lie back onto the bench.

 

“If I remember rightly, Percival.” Percy peered up to see Vex leaning up on her elbows, to see him there. ”You’ve been the one making me trinkets not the other way around.” Percy cocked his head for a moment in thought before shrugging even as she growled in exasperation to lean back down on the bench, her hand now resting against the wall as he pulled her towards him for more purchase.

 

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her groin feeling her wriggling slightly but none the less kept still as he kissed the outside of her clothing. She could still feel his hot breath against her groin, her free hand that had been resting above her head now moving to gently curl through his snow white locks.

 

"If I remember correctly, Vex'ahlia. Were you not the one putting our little ventures together on hold?" Percy felt her hand tighten in his hair, pulling him up from where he was as she sat up and he could see her giving him her best dragon glare. If he didn't know her any better he would be intimidated but he had grown close enough to see that behind that dragon glare was a woman with heart.

 

"Percival..." The tone of her voice had indeed developed one what might assume was dragon like as she lowered her head to rest against his.

 

"Yes darling?" Percy smirked wickedly, his brain almost automatically switching his own tone of voice to match hers and to his satisfaction he noted that she frowned in response.

 

"If you don't hurry the fuck up, I will feed you to Trinket."

 

"As the lady commands, I shall follow." He quickly made shot work of removing the lower half of her clothing, careful to make sure the door was locked in the workshop so no intruders could interrupt them before he gently began to kiss his way around Vex’s clit.

 

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath each time his teeth raked against her skin and the hand gripped in his hair was now at the base of the roots and he was sure he was going to be missing a few strands when her fingernails began to grip at the skin.

 

Vex’s muscles tensed at each stroke he made with his tongue and his hands caressed her thighs, hands running up the inside of her legs to her knee which sat on his shoulder and then back down to the apex of her legs.

 

Percy could hear her breathing beginning to hitch and nails began to bite into his skin her only warning to him that she was growing close. He had no qualms with some women not wanting to let the whole world know that they were climaxing and that was perfectly fine his eyes darting to lock eyes with Vex when she glanced up as well over her breasts.

 

He could see she was biting her lips so hard blood was actually trickling down her mouth. Her free hand then gripped onto his arm that caused him to yelp in surprise as her nails almost instantly dug into his arm but he fought back his own pain and teased her entrance with gentle swirls of his finger.

 

Percy heard her growl and her whole body shifted forward but he gently coaxed her hips down but she managed to pull him forward, heads crunching together when her hands now gripped the lapels of his shirt. He had been right, she could be a ravenous dragon during what the group would call loot raging but he hadn’t expected the same rage during sexual encounters since she had been so gentle before.

 

“Percival…” she warned, her hair flipping across her face, her breathing shaking as she could feel how close she was.

 

“Yes my dear, whatever can I do for you?” Acting as if this was just a day to day conversation and not in the throes of passion.

 

“I mean you are working so hard Percival, I feel bad that you aren’t getting any attention.” She went to move her hand down his chest but he gently caught her hand, seemingly picking up her intentions.

 

"My only concern right now is you, my darling. Don't worry about me, I’m not important right now.” He kissed her knuckles but Vex frowned clearly intent on not allowing him to get away.

 

“Percy, you are important. You are important to me.” Vex, stroked his face as he leant into her palm. Percy gave her a bashful smile; briefly reaching out to kiss her nose even she wrinkled it in response.

 

“Right now I think you should focus on yourself at the moment.” He took the opportunity to gently probe a finger in and he heard a quietly almost inaudible gasp escape her lips just as he caught them between his own, teeth nipping. He could hear her breath shaking as she pulled away, her hand joining his between her legs and encouraged hi to push deeper despite his own reservations. Her muscles were spasming against his fingers as her hips tilted just slightly to the left and he heard her groan quite audibly into his ear. Her hips began to grind and her breath quickened and he could hear her murmuring his name as she crested. Percy could’ve sworn he heard her squeak just quietly when she rode her orgasm out, but that was his little secret that he would mentally keep.

 

Having nothing to clean her up with _(they were having sex in a workshop full of gunpowder_ ) he resorted to cleaning her with his mouth bringing delightful squeaking noises form Vex as she felt herself cool from the ecstasy. Percy gently lowered her legs to settle around his waist as he carefully lifted her up into his arms, one hand wrapped around her back and the other around her rear, keeping her upright as they leant against each other, Vex leaning her head against his shoulder pressing kisses against it when he led her to the bed, gently lowering her down. Well as gently as one could on a single bed not really made for two as Percy squeezed against the wall, a familiar place to being in as Vex curled against him, breathing softly.

 

“I suppose the favour has been returned?” Percy eased and was rewarded with a gentle pinch of his skin.

 

“Ah! I deserved that didn’t I?” Vex chuckled her eyes fluttering open for a moment, her gingers tracing the bed between them, well as much space as they had squeezing onto a single bed.

 

“You know I almost died again today and I heard her...” Vex mumbled under her breath and Percy almost in an instant reached out to caress Vex’s face even as she glanced down at the bed, her hand tracing circles in the sheets.

 

“You didn’t though… you are still here with us… with…” Percy trailed off, his hand dropping down to the bed before Vex clasped it to her chest and he was now quite aware how close his hand was to her breasts.

 

“With?” Vex questioned as she squeezed his hand as she reached out with her free hand to brush her hair from her face.

 

“Sorry. I promised that I would respect your decision for not wanting to create drama in the group with…whatever this is between us but it seems I’m not doing very well it seems to sticking to it.” Vex chuckled, reaching out with her free hand to pull his head towards hers so they were nose to nose even as she heard Percy gasp quietly.

 

“Percival, we can still be us, I just don’t want the whole group to know what we are since we don’t even know what we are.”

 

“Your brother will begin to suspect eventually if he hasn’t already.”

 

“If he has suspected he hasn’t said anything as of yet. I think Keyleth may be on his mind currently more so than his sisters’ love life. “

 

“His sisters wellbeing may be higher on the list than you think.”

 

“How so?”

 

“He cares for you Vex. He always has and always will. He has already threatened me once, what’s to stop him from doing it again if he finds out about us?”

 

“My brother is scared that he will lose me again, he’s terrified that loving Keyleth will build a wall between us.”

 

“Were you not the same when he first kissed her?” Vex squawked and Percy sniggered earning a light slap on the arm but she nonetheless smiled, her hair glistening in the light from the fire.

 

“That… is not the point Percival.”

 

“If you wish to keep it on the down low then so be it. Though if your brother asks me about it I’m not sure what I’m going to say.”

 

“Tell him the truth.”

 

‘That’s what I was afraid you’d say. You’re not the one he’s going to punch in the face.” Percy grumbled, hiding his face in her hair cascading down her shoulder.

 

“Aww my poor trinket maker…” Vex teased, reaching up to kiss his cheek her hand pulling him down to her.

 

“Yes, your poor trinket maker.” He smirked before kissing her deeply and they lay in each others company for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This will basically be a bunch of AU conversations between Percy and Vex as apposed to Vax and Keyleth.


End file.
